


<3

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Pony, Cuddling, Little! Johnny, M/M, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Honestly couldn't think of a title-This is SFW Age Regression ! It is NOT a kink ! and is being used as a coping mechanism !Prompt 18 - Doing something together
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the 30 day OTP challenge - idk why it took me so long to get to this one! but here it is!!!

Johnny bounced his leg anxiously - trying to keep his mind fixated on Pony’s rambling- though he couldn’t quite tell what he was rambling about. 

He kept his eyes downcast trying to find something else to focus on- anything. But there was nothing, he let out a small whimper and Pony immediately stopped his rambling to give the boy a concerned glance. “You alright, Johnnycake?” 

His eyes widened and he bit his lip- He wasn’t alright, He was so close to slipping and the question didn’t help any- but despite that he nodded. 

Pony frowned, not believing him in the slightest. “Wanna head back to my place?” he asked standing up. Johnny bit his lip again before nodding and Slowly getting up, following Ponyboy, keeping far away to not be too close, but close enough to not be too far away. Pony looked back with worry in his eyes before offering a hand to Johnny- he eyed it curiously before taking it.

Once they got inside, Pony helped Johnny get situated on the couch with a blanket before sitting down next to him and turning on the TV. Johnny averted his attention to the blanket however- playing with the soft fabric, becoming so fixated by it that he didn’t even realize the finger in his mouth. 

Pony realized- of course he did. Though he didn’t seem to phased by the others behaviour, Instead it seemed to automatically click in his brain what was going on as he switched the channel to one meant for younger kids, smiling when it caught Johnny’s attention. 

“Hey Johnny, come ‘ere” he looked up at the boy holding his arms open for him and smiled lightly- accepting the offer, he crawled over to Pony and layed on top of him, nuzzling into his neck a little, whilst still keeping his eyes fixated on the TV. Pony just smiled beginning to play with his dark hair. 

Eventually they both fell asleep- which is how Darry and Soda found them after getting home from work, they both smiled at each other with a ‘I knew it’ look on their face.


End file.
